Gao: Las aventuras del Gaomon Soñador
by GaoDragon
Summary: Acompaña a Gao, un joven gaomon en busca de aventuras y divercion, incluso si eso significa... volverse bisexual¡
1. Quisa amor?¡

**Gao: Las aventuras del Gaomon Soñador**

**  
**_No soy dueño de ningun contenido de este FanFic asi sea Digimon o los Personajes, De lo unico que cuento es de la trama._

_La trama ocurre meses antes de la fusion de los mundos._

Capitulo 1: Prologo

Gao estaba parado sobre una silla viendo a la ventana, el era como cualquier gaomon, solo que su cola se parecia mas a la de un lobo, _¿Algun dia alguien me amara?_ Se pregunto a si mismo cuando... **KNOK KNOK¡** "Hey Gao¡ Listo para ir al parque?" se ollo una voz fuera de su casa, era Dra, su mejor amigo, otro gaomon. "Si ya voy¡" dijo Gao tomando sus guantes que habia dejado colgado, abrio la puerta y vio a su amigo con una chaqueta nueva, _Q-que caliente se ve¡ _"Te ves bien hombre¡" dijo Gao intentando esconder sus sentimientos, "Jeje seeh no fue muy facil de conseguir..." dijo Dra para romper un silencio formado involuntariamente, "Te parece si nos vamos?" dijo Dra, estaba emocionado por que alfin podria volver a pelear con Gao, "Claro¡ pero mañana vamos al GIM ke quiero ver si haun puedo esos 40 kilos" Dijo Gao antes de reir un poco.

Treinta minutos despues Gao y Dra estaban ya en el parque, veian a los niños pasar corriendo con sus juguetes, tardaron otros diez minutos en encontrar una parte con pasto un poco alto y comodo para que el terreno no les acabara "Jajaja Haun recuerdo la ultima paliza que te di" dijo Gao , "Si, pero ahora no sera asi amigo" completo Dra amarrando sus guantes. Estaban listos para la pelea, esta comenzo, puñetazos volando, patadas en todos lados, hasta que se ollo "Gao Rush", Gao estaba castigando en el estomago a su amigo, algo de sangre le mancho el pelaje y con un ultimo golpe lo mando a volar un par de metros, "Gran pelea amigo, pero haun soy mucho mejor" rio Gao mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Dra, "No por mucho" Dra comento mientras se limpiaba la sangre que emano de su boca.

Dra estaba corto en efectivo, " Olle Gao, me regalas un trago?" , "Claro, creo que tengo algo de alcohol en mi casa", "Vamos" .

Otra vez 30 minutos despues estaban en casa de Gao, cerro la puerta y tomo un par de vasos, les lleno de whisky y ambos bebieron hasta embriagarse, cuando derrepente, "Gao... que atractivo te ves hoy" dijo Dra en su borrachera, "Tu tambien Dra, especialmente con tu chaqueta" Comento Gao en el mismo estado, "Olle Gao... y si... nos divertimos un poco?" Dijo Dra antes de besar a Gao en el cuello...


	2. Una calmada noche, perfecta para el acto

**Gao: Las aventuras del Gaomon Soñador**

_No soy dueño de ningún contenido de este FanFic así sea Digimon o los Personajes, De lo único que cuento es de la trama._

_**Capitulo II : L-lo a-a-amo?**_

Gao estaba en shock, el no estaba tan ebrio como su amigo y una voz dentro de el preguntaba: _Q-que?¡ d-digo se ve muy bien y es muy sexy... pero... ha-hacerlo con el... y-yo... _" Dra... calmate ... n-no m-me... no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero" Dijo Gao tartamudeando, estaba aterrado de la idea de que el y su amigo tuvieran algo de ^Divercion^ , "Anda... no dolerá..." Dijo Dra muy ebrio desabrochando su chaqueta, "N-no... Dra... por favor..." Gao dijo tartamudeando, ¿Su amigo seria capas de hacerlo con el?, "Anda... mi mascotita..." Dijo Dra en un tono bastante seductivo, Gao estaba confundido, acaso... ¿se dejaría llevar por el momento?, ¿tendría el valor? Gao se rindió, "E-esta b-bien... hasme tullo..." Dijo Gao antes de tomar otro vaso lleno de alcohol...

Tres horas despues, ambos agotados de su acto, quedaron dormidos uno sobre el otro, cuviertos de su semilla, abrazados y con sus labios rosandose, los guantes, bandas y la chaqueta de Dra estaban tirados en el piso, no se oia ningun ruido de la calle excepto algun viento que pasare por ahi, todo era tan calmado, tan... hermoso en una palabra, las estrellas brillaban y empesaban a acumularse las nubes de lluvia, en unos momentos una ligera lluvia cubrio la ciudad, y las nubes se quedaron ahi, como si algo las detuviera en su marcha por el digi-mundo...

A la mañana siguiente...  
Dra despertó, estaba sobre gao y sentía mojada su área genital, tenia "semilla" por todo su cuerpo... estaba en shock, _Y-Y-Y-YO M-M-ME A-ACOSTE CON EL¡ _se preguntaba repetidas veces, no podría creer el echo, decidió irse sin despertar a su amigo, no quería que le pidiera explicación, la cabeza le dolía a horror, y la luz le molestaba, la mera resaca, se levanto de la cama, tomo sus guantes, su chaqueta y su banda, se fue del cuarto lo mas rápido posible, no quería que su amigo supiera del "Asunto" que tuvieron.

Una hora después...  
Gao espeso a despertar, no sabia porque su cuerpo estaba pegajoso y cubierto de una sustancia blanca, en ese momento recordó la noche anterior y suspiro, " Dra... me encantas..." se levanto, también le dolía la cabeza horriblemente y le molestaba la luz, pero... también le dolía el culo, entro al baño a darse un baño, tomo el jabón, y callo al piso desmayado.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano... bueno la casa de Dra,  
"Y-y s-si Gao se da cuenta d-de lo que hicimos?¡" Dra se sentía culpable, no recordaba nada, pero la decena al despertar le dijo casi todo... entro al baño a darse una ducha igual... Media hora después estaba listo, se puso nuevamente algo de ropa y decidió a hablarle por teléfono a su amigo, mejor que lo supiera rápido a que lo supiera después y terminara su amistad... tomo el teléfono y compenso a buscar en su agenda el numero de Gao..."G...G...Ga...Gao¡ aja¡" Marco el numero que decía su agenda... timbro varias veces... nadie contestaba _Sigue dormido? _Se preguntaba Dra mientras timbraba, cedió un momento y decidió ir a verlo en persona, tomo una navaja por si acaso y fue con el aprovechando que el sol aun no había salido.

Cuando llego a casa de Gao, espeso a recordar todo, el trago, su "calentamiento" TODO, se apeno bastante, pero habrio la puerta, "G-Gao¡ estas en casa?" Dijo en un tono de voz algo alto para que sonara en toda la casa, no obtuvo respuesta, comenzó a buscarlo por la casa, el bar, la cocina, al entrar al cuarto, vio que sus guantes y ropa estaban colgados en la cama, el agua se oía de la ducha pero... Gao no contestaba, Dra abrió la puerta del baño y... " GAO¡" grito al ver a su amigo inconsciente en el piso, lo cargo y lo puso sobre su cama, tomo un teléfono y le hablo a Centauromon, el medico, ¿Gao se salvaría? ... "C-Centauromon¡, ayuda¡ Gao esta inconsciente¡" Gao dijo rápidamente, por el teléfono, "Si claro, llego en unos 5 o 10 minutos" dijo centaruomon desde el teléfono, Dra quedo en cuenta que la "Diversión" de anoche pudo haber sido algo determinante, así que decidio deshacerse de la evidencia, labo el cuerpo de su amigo y lo que habia quedado en sus brazos de cargarlo, quito las sabanas de la cama y puso alfombras en el piso donde habia semilla, _N-Nadie debe saberlo¡_ se repetia a si mismo despues de su pechoria, finalmente escondio las botellas de licor, alfin y al cabo, eran menores los dos... cuando estaba terminando de esconder la ultima botella el timbre sono, "Hey Dra, ya llegue" Dijo Centauromon desde afuera de la casa, "si ahora abro¡" Dijo Gao corriendo a la puerta con una cara preocupada... Centauromon entro y fue a ver a Gao, estaba sobre la cama recién tendida... "Hmm" Dijo Centaruomon examinando a Gao en cualquier sentido...  
Una hora después, "Y... Centauromon... que tiene Gao?" Dijo tímidamente, Centauromon se veía preocupado," Tiene fatiga extrema... pero... ¿que fue lo ultimo que le pudo haber cansado?", Dra se sonrojo violentamente, pero centauromon no lo noto, "F-F-Fue..." Espeso a decir Dra mientras pensaba _No... No debe saberlo¡ no debe¡ _"B-Bueno a-ayer tuvimos una pelea amistosa... no duro mucho... unos diez minutos... y el gano... pero no se que pudo haber echo anoche" Dijo Gao escondiendo la verdad. Centauromon le dio un paquetito te hierbas medicinales a Dra, "Dale esto cuando despierte, em bueno... en te", "Si..." dijo Dra bastante apenado por la verdadera situación...

Diez minutos después de que centauromon les había dejado a Dra se le ocurrió una pechoria, _jeje... quisa... sera divertido_ se levanto y cerro la puerta con candado, se acerco a Gao y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Gao despertó al momento, quedo paralizado por el momento y de alguna manera... excitado por la sensación. "D-Dra¡" grito, escondiendo sus sentimientos. "Hola mi... mascotita" Dijo mientras sonreía Dra, "E-ESTAS HEBRIO¡" Dijo Gao golpeando a Dra en el estomago para apartarle de el... "No estoy ebrio... descubrí que siento por ti" Dijo Dra acercándose a Gao, "N-No¡ " Dijo Gao haciéndose hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared, Gao sabia que la verdad tendría que salir algún día "T-También te amo pero... no quiero que esto se vuelva una adicción", "Pero... yo soy adicto... adicto a ti mi linda mascotita" Dijo Dra apretando el cuerpo de Gao y el suyo en un abrazo... Gao tomo a Dra por la cintura y le beso apasionadamente, Dra gimio por la textura de sus dos cuerpos rozandose, la erecion en ambos fue claramente visible, Gao comenzo a lamer el pecho de Dra, tomo uno de sus pezones y le lamio y mordio juguetonamente varias veces, Dra seguia gimiendo de exitacion, "Gao... aah¡" decia repetidas veces mientras Gao seguia lamiendole el pezon, en un momento el miembro de Dra comenzo a golpearle el cuerpo a gao, "Veo que quieres mi lindo perrito" dijo Gao mientras tomaba el miembro de Dra entre sus patas delanteras y lo introducia en su boca lamiendole con velocidad... "aah... gao... voy a...." dijo Dra antes de segregar su semilla en la boca de Gao, Cuando Gao acabo de tragar la semilla de Dra dijo " Ahora... Es mi turno" luego sonrio y metio su miembro en el horto de su amigo haciendole gemir fuertemente, "Aah... G-Gao¡" dijo Dra en su exitacion...


	3. ¡¿QUE CHINGADO!

Me extrañaron?

Tuve una lijera crisis de escritor, me quede en blanco, pero bueno facil biene facil se va, y ya volvi a las andadas¡ aqui les traigo el tercer capt, mejor que los anteriores, asi que dejen reviews si no entienden algo, que yo aki se las soluciono ^^ iwal les dejo con mi lindo fic,

CAPITULO 3: ¡¿QUE CHINGADO?!

_Disclaimer: No soy dueño de nada mas que de la trama de este fic y de los nombres de Gao, Dra y Linda y cualquier otro personaje cullo nombre sea escrito en la trama._

__

﻿... el timbre sonó y se olló una voz de afuera ﻿Gao y Dra estaban en shock, Gao salio de su amigo y ambos se apresuraron a ponerse algo de ropa ﻿"E-escondete, v-vuelvo en un momento"﻿ dijo Gao poniendose los pantalones mas gruesos ke tenia para esconder su ereccion ﻿ El timbre volvio a sonar, Gao abrio la puerta y vio... era una Guilmon hembra bastante sexy, traia puesto una falda corta y una blusita rosa que combinaban con su moño﻿ Ambos se miraron a los ojos, a Gao de algun modo... le atraia,¿Se le calmarian las hormonas algun dia?, un silencio se formo mientras ambos miraban el fisico de el otro y soñaban con los mas oscuros deseos, el silencio se rompio "H-Hola, m-me llamo L-linda" Dijo sonrojandose un poco la Guilmon, "M-me acabo de m-mudar enfrente", acabo mientras escondia un poco su sonrojamiento ﻿ "O-oh, Q-que b-bien" Tartamudeo Gao sonrojandose violentamente ﻿"S-Se t-te ofrece a-algo?"﻿ completo mientras miro los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Linda﻿ "Saber tu nombre" dijo Linda y rio un poco, "G-Gao" Gao no sabia que decir, nunca estubo asi de cerca a una hembra tan... sabrosa¡

﻿Sin saberlo,﻿ ambos hacercaron sus cuerpos, Gao paso sus dos brazos por la cintura de Linda, y sin mas, se besaron apasionadamente﻿15 segundos despues, se ollo una voz, con la que Linda reacciono y se alejo un poco de Gao para respirar, ambos estaban bastante sonrojados por el echo, pero, ya nada se podia hacer...

﻿ "M-Me tengo q-que ir" dijo Linda mientras corria a su casa. ﻿Gao seguia en la novena nube﻿ los labios tan suaves﻿la figura tan delicada﻿su sabor... ﻿MMMM, que delicia de Guilmon, ﻿Gao tomo un par de billetes, "S-seguro Three Dats Grace ya lanzo su nuevo album Data X" dijo poniendose una camisa ﻿abrio la puerta y comenso a caminar al mercado, se habia olvidado por completo de su amigo que seguia esperandolo en su cuarto, deseando tenerle ahi, al llegar al mercado, comenso a buscar en los stans, comida, chips, articulos domesticos, habia de todo, llego a su stan favorito, musik, saludo al vendedor, era un Etemon bastante ruidoso, traia puestos unos audifonos, "T...T...T... AQUI¡ Three Dats Grace" Dijo sacando el dinero de su bolsillo, una voz familiar se ollo "Donde?¡" era Linda, buscaba el mismo disco que el...﻿Gao pago y se escondio lijeramente de Linda, despues de su Accidente no queria verla denuevo en un rato, haunque dentro de el, la deseaba mas que nunca ﻿comenso a dar varios pasos hacia atras hasta que... **﻿****CRASH **﻿un jarron de vidrio antiguo colapso﻿ habia chocado contra un Weregarurumon ﻿de mal humor, ﻿_ESTOY MAS KE MUERTO_, penso Gao al ver la cara al Weregarurumon﻿"Mi... jarron..." Dijo el Weregarurumon, "ROMPISTE MI PINCHE JARRON¡" Gruñio denuevo mientras levantaba del cuello de la camisa a Gao ﻿"L-Lo S-siento¡" Dijo Gao captando atencion de los que rodeaban﻿ "Si¡ lo sentiras¡ pero sera mi puño¡" Dijo levantando el puño en el que tenia sus llamados Nudillos de Metal...

Pues aqui termina el tercer capitulo, le eche toda una noche de trabajo, iwal si no entendieron algo, ps echenme reviews, y si lo entendieron todo IWAL¡ jajaja para el cuarto capitulo les tengo un par de sorpresas pero pues, se me acabo el papel y es todo lo que pude escrivir, XD iwal se kuidan¡


	4. ¡Gracias Dios!

Y adivinen quien volvio?

Jajaja aqui les traigo un capitulo mas a pedida del publico, el capitulo , "GRACIAS DIOS" dice mucho por el nombre, pero que no se dejen llevar por el, pues a veces todo puede tomar un giro

ALFIN RECIVIMOS UN REVIEW¡ ^^ gracias, pero haun asi nos gustaria recivir mas XD, bueno bueno no les quiero sopear el capitulo asi ke... los dejo

---

**Capitulo 4: ¡Gracias Dios!**

_Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Digimon ni de Three Days Grace, presentado en este fic como Three Dats Grace, agradecemos a la banda por su gran musica. Solo soy dueño de los nombres de "Gao, Dra, Linda, Mike" y cualquier otro que sea mencionado en este Fic._

---

... el Weregarurumon dio un gran puñetazo en el estomago a Gao haciendole toser un par de veces escupiendo sangre, y gritar unos cuantos segundos llamando la atencion de mas digimons que le rodeaban, "M-Mike¡ DEJALO¡" Se ollo una voz, era Linda otra vez, pero el weregarurumon de nombre Mike no hizo caso y arremetio otra vez contra Gao, Gao grito haun mas fuerte, y sin mas un hilo de sangre comenzo a fluir de su boca, claro sin contar la cascada de su estomago, otra vez un grito se ollo, era una voz madura y metalica, "Si van a pelear, no lo haras aqui donde tienes ventaja", era Omnimon, digamon el Jefe de Policia del lugar. Mike no tuvo otra que dejar al gaomon herido, lo lanzo contra Linda haciendole caer al piso, gruño lijeramente y dijo "Tienes tres horas..." mientras se largaba al domo de batallas, donde se resolvian las disputas....

Gao estaba semi inconciente, no podia caminar, ni siquiera levantarse, el dolor era insoportable.... sintio algo, era como una caricia en su cabeza, sintio otra respiracion cerca a la sulla y unos labios que le rosaban, ¡Debia saber quien era!, abrio los ojos con dificultad y era ella, otra vez, alejo un poco su cabeza, no queria que algo _mas _pasara despues del incidente, logro decir lijeramente y entre ataques de toz "D-dejame S-solo" con lagrimas en los ojos. "No... lo menos que puedo hacer es curarte, por lo que te hizo mi novio" dijo Linda, a la palabra _**Novio**_ Gao comenzo a llorar mas, alejo a Linda con su puño, "D-Dejame" dijo, entre lagrimas y sangre estaba su cuerpo, se levanto con esfuerzo y comenzo a caminar, sintio la mano de Linda en su hombro, "Q-que me dejes en paz¡" exclamo Gao, su corazon era polvo, quisa... no debio olvidarse de su amigo, pero el haun no le recordaba, y siguio caminando, cada pazo un tormento, cada gota de sangre era igualada por dos de lagrimas, a unos 50 metros del lugar se desplomo otra vez, no podia hacerlo, le dolia demaciado, y dejando su cuerpo rendido en el lugar, se demallo, sin mas...

Linda, que haun no se rendia, llego corriendo al lugar donde Gao se desmallo, le tomo entre sus brazos y le apretujo contra su pecho, sabia que si no trataban a Gao, no... no viviria para contar su historia... Linda le levanto, no pesaba mas de 30 kilogramos, y le llevo a la parte del mercado donde venden hiervas, de todo tipo, pero abundaban las imitaciones, habia muchos arboles secos, se detuvo cerca de ellos y dijo en voz baja "Necesito ojas de porimpua", un arbol se dio la vuelta, era un woodmon, se sacudio un poco y una oja de porimpua callo en las manos de Linda, "L-la probare, s-si sirve... se la pago" dijo ponendo en el piso a Gao, le abrio la camisa mostrando enormes ollos y sus musculos, ademas de sangre y lagrimas que cubrian su cuerpo, apreto la oja contra el estomago de Gao, quien solto otro grito, y volvio a desmallarse...

Linda tomo un par de biletes y se los entrego al woodmon, tomo a Gao y le cargo hasta el lugar de su encuentro, faltaba media hora, y Linda y Gao estaban en una banca afuera del estadio, Gao haun estaba desmallado, el dolor fue muy fuerte, no creia que se levantaria. Linda le tomo denuevo, le sento en sus piernas , le detuvo de los brazos como a un peluche y le dio un beso largo, y por largo me refiero a algo largo largo largo, que parecia no tener fin, ella le amaba tambien, pero no podia dejar a Mike, no sabia como lo tomaria...

Cinco minutos para el encuentro, Gao comenzaba a reaccionar, Linda le abrazo fuertemente reciviendo otro lijero empujon en el pecho de parte del gaomon. "T-te dije que no me tocaras..." dijo Gao mientras se levantaba de la banca y se hacercaba al estadio, Linda decidio ir con Mike, tenia algo que decir...

Entro al Vestidor de Mike y le vio afilando sus Nudillos de Metal, camino hasta el y con su cola tomo la de Mike, el miro a Linda como un estorbo y le dio un empujon, "Que quieres?" Dijo en un tono seco, frio, casi sin vida, "Y-y-yo..." Empeso a decir timidamente Linda, no sabia como lotomaria Mike cuando lo supiera, "Y-ya..." continuo, miraba un gesto de interrogacion de parte de Mike que le hacia temblar, "N-no" siguio, mientras observaba aquel puño... que sabia que iva a ser algo fatal, "T-te a-amo" tartamudeo mientras acababa esa frase tan dificil de decir, "Que dijiste?¡" Interrogo Mike, estaba en furia, debia saver quien era el que le robaba a su amante... "Y-y-yo a-amo a-a e-ese..." comenzo a decir otra vez Linda, tartamudeando un poco, temblaba su cuerpo, tenia miedo... "g-gaomon..." termino, en esa palabra, tan simple, tan dura, tan seca, tan deseada... Mike solo solto una sonrisa, "Asi que me vas a dejar por ese estupido?, por ese que no te podria protejer de nada? Acaso no recuerdas quien te salvo de ese monstruo?" Replico Mike, no podia creer el echo, un enqlenque, un novato le arrebato la novia? Ja, reia en el echo, no era posible... o si lo era?

Las puertas se abrieron, el publico gritaba desde las tribunas, deseaban ver sangre, un grito se escucho, mas fuerte, era de dolor, acto seguido, Linda salio de la puerta de Mike de un puñetazo que habia recivido en la cara, esta le sangraba incontrolablemente, estaba rendida, tirada, en el piso afuera de la puerta de Gao, Mike salio de su puerta y dijo "SI QUIERES QUE SEA ASI¡ SERA TU FIN¡ SI NO ERES MIA, NO SERAS DE NADIE" en tono suficiente para callar al publico, estaban preguntandose que era lo que Mike se referia.

Gao salio de su puerta, y vio a Linda en el piso, una reaccion natural aparecio, la odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo, pero en verdad, el odio, era a Mike, la abrazo haun en el piso, el se levanto, se sacudio algo de sangre de Linda y comenzo la batalla, no era la batalla por el estupido jarron de Mike, era por la vida de Linda...

Sangre volaba en cada golpe, donde quiera que Gao intentaba atacar, ahi estaba el puño de Mike, que le daba un golpe y lo mandaba a volar, lejos de el, y cerca de Linda... Treinta minutos pasaron, Gao herido de todos los golpes callo al piso, justo atras de Linda, era el fin, no tenia energia, vio al weregarurumon llegar hasta el, le piso el cuello tomo a linda la levanto y un golpe certero con los nudillos de metal acabo con ella...  
La dramatica ecena hizo a Gao reaccionar, se levanto y empujo a Mike embistiendolo haciendo a Linda caer en el piso, "L-la mataste¡ y se supone que la amas¡?" Grito Gao, estaba muy enojado, en ira, no podia dejar morir a alguien enfrente de el, sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, su cuerpo herido, la sangre que le herbia,.. Gao comenzo a brillar y evoluciono en Gaogamon...

La pelea volvio a empezar, con una injusta ventaja otra vez, Mike logro poner en el piso a Gao, y cuando iva a golpearle por ultima vez, unos colmillos, enormes le perforaron el cuello, Gao le habia mordido de muerte, apretaba fuertemente contra el cuello de su enemigo, el sabor de la sangre en su boca era DELICIOSA deseaba mas, y deseaba venganza, abrio lijeramente su mandibula y la cerro con mas fuerza, haciendo gritar a Mike, y haciendole caer al piso, repitio la operacion con la cual Mike se desplomo, la sangre que salia de su cuello sin control...

Una campana sono, y Omnimon que desde el puesto de vigilancia les observaba salto, "Esta bien Gao, ya ganaste", "NO¡" exclamo Gao, deseaba a su rival muerto, le habia echo daño a la persona que mas le importaba en la vida, "Detente" Omnimon dijo en tono calmado, "NO, NO HASTA QUE MUERA" Dijo Gao, apretando lo mas fuerte que podia su mandibula, una emorragia estallo en el cuello de Mike, que ya sin vida, yacia en las fauces de Gao, Omnimon no tuvo opcion, golpeo a Gao lanzandole contra una de las paredes del coliseo, cerca de Linda, que se recuperaba del ataque de Mike...

Una ambulancia llego y se llevo a Mike, dejando a Gao y Linda ahi, sin atencion, Omnimon les dejo a su propia suerte, y todo el publico salio, exepto uno, que se escondio, deseaba ver mas a Gao...

Ahi estaban... Gao y Linda, en el piso, abrazados, inconcientes, cubiertos de sangre, pero... no dolia, se tenian el uno al otro, ya sin barreras, ni opositores, o eso creian al menos...

ACLARACIONES:  
[PEDIDAS POR EL PUBLICO]  
..., alejo a Linda con su puño...  
Alejar a alguien con el puño es un lijero empujonsito para separarse, en ningun momento recurrio a la violencia

  
...

**Aqui se acaba el cuarto capitulo, me tomo dos dias solamente escrivirlo, jajajaja, espero pronto hacer el quinto capitulo: "Amor Sin Barreras", va a ser cortito, porque el sexto sera largo, un poco mas que este, igual dejen reviews de que les gusta, que no les gusta, que no entienden TODO, de cualquier cosa ^^ gracias por sus reviews a los que ya han dejado y espero que gosen leyendo este fic tanto como yo escriviendolo.**

Con cariño, su amigo, y escritor  
Dragoone [D'one "The sleepy Gao"]


	5. Toma mi pata Take my Paw

_Que onda¡ me extrañaron? Jajaja yo se que no, pero iwal chicos, les tengo una nueva noticia, se adaptara el texto y sera enviado a algun licensiado en Letras e Idiomas, si, esos que son criticos y escritores, si les gusta podria volverse esto un libro¡ jajaja iwal deseenme suerte. Hoy les traigo el 5to capitulo de la saga, las cosas se ponen calientes, pero... alguien no contendra sus celos... jajaja creo que les di un spoiler, pero iwal, chequenlo y dejen reviews¡ oh cambie el nombre del capitulo porque... bueno... lo veran cuando llegue el momento_

**Capitulo 5: Toma mi pata [Take my Paw]**

_Disclaimer: no soy dueño de digimon, Simple Plan, Three Days Grace, Solo tomo derechos de autor de los nombres de "Gao, Dra, Linda" y cualquier otro que sea mencionado en este fic._

Ahi estaban... los dos... quietos... la noche habia caido ya, y con ella, se habian ido todos del domo, exepto tres cuerpos... todo estaba calmado, no se oia ni un ruido que no fuese los del exterior como el clasico _Se venden tamales bara bara bara bara¡ _o algun _Agarre la salchicha de su elecccion_ o alguno de esos tipicos sonidos del tianguis... Las tres lunas, arriva, llenas, ni una nube se atrevia a taparles, era una noche muy romantica para aquellos que se dedicaban a observarla...

Gao desperto, estaba abrazando a linda de espaldas, era maravilloso en una palabra, sentir esa piel tan... suave, en su pelaje tan seco, frio... era una delicia, el holor de la hembra a su lado le volvia loco y comenzo a soñar con las mas oscuras fantasias, los deseos incontrolables, sentirla sulla, sulla y de nadie mas....

Linda comenzo a despertar, se repego a el cuerpo de su protector, y luego se dio la vuelta, para ver esos ojos color rubi, esos dientes de perlas, ese pelaje de algodon... ambos se abrazaron viendo la cara del otro, haun en el piso, sus cabezas se hacercaron, y sus labios se tocaron, en pocas palabras... se besaron apasionadamente, con las lunas arriva, con la calma a su alrededor, con la sangre de la victoria en sus cuerpos...

El tercer cuerpo, en las tribunas... era Dra, sus ojos rojo-sangre estaban mas furiosos que nunca, estaba callado, contemplando la ecena, escondiendose de ese par, _Ese... ese que dijo que me amaba... esta con ella¡ pagara... pagara caro..._ penso Dra, mientras golpeaba el piso de una manera inutil...

Linda rompio el beso, necesitaba un poco de aire, "Te amo" sono desde la boca de Gao... mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la guilmon, su compañera, su amiga, su amante...

A la palabra "Te amo" Dra rompio en llanto... _Moriras por eso... pagaras¡_ penso, se levanto y se dirijio a la salida, tenia un plan...

Linda contesto con un beso, mientras su cola entraba por abajo de los pantalones de Gao, paso por entre la ropa interior, y comensaba a masajear ese tesoro que Gao tenia guardado para ella...

Gao respondio mientras gemia un poco, la beso otra vez y metio una de sus patas sin guantes por entre la falda de Linda, e igualmente acariciaba eso... que desprendia un olor irresistible, que era tan... exquisito...

Ambos estaban llegando al climax se las caricias cuando... la puerta sono, y se oia gente entrar, entre ellos Omnimon, ambos en shock, dejaron lo que hacian y se levantaron... de una de las piernas del pantalon de Gao escurrio un liquido blanco, Linda lo sabia, pero no podian perder tiempo

"Saltas alto?" pregunto Gao, mientras miro a las gradas, "No mucho..." dijo ella, un poco asustada por el echo que les encontraran, "Toma mi pata, encontraremos a donde ir" Cito Gao, a la cancion Take my Paw, de Calculated Plan, ambos conocian la cancion, Gao estiro su mano, "Toma mi pata, no pensemos en mañana" completo Linda, tomando la mano de Gao, ambos saltaron repetidas veces hasta estar en las gradas de hasta arriva, habia dos metros de pared que les separaban de ser encontrados, y los ruidos del publico eran mallores, un ultimo salto y ambos se encontraron volando sobre aquella barda, el muro represor, la barrera que impedia su amor... calleron del otro lado, afuera del estadio, cerca del mercado, ambos de abrazaron,

"Lo logramos" dijo efusiva Linda, mientras apretaba ese cuerpo, que le habia salvado... otra vez.

Algo interrumpio el abrazo, una pata en el hombro de Gao le olbigo girar y tras esa accion, salir volando un par de metros del lugar por un puñetazo... Eh ahi, el entromedito de Dra, furioso por el echo de que su amigo le habia dejado por una hembra, "Maldito bastardo" le grito mientras se lanzaba sobre el, y asi la pelea comenzo, diez minutos, hasta que un grito de dolor desesperado le interrumpio "GAAAHH¡" Grito Gao, Dra le habia encajado un cuchillo un poco mas grande que su puño, en el estomago, Dra se levanto, Gao estaba inconciente, habia perdido mucha sangre ese dia, Linda estaba sorpredida, ¿Quien era ese?, ¿Porque les habia atacado?, "G-Ga..." dijo ella, antes de recivir un puñetazo de parte de Dra, " ZORRA¡" le grito, cuando ella estaba en el piso, la volvio a golpear, con lo cual quedo inconciente, la cargo en su hombro, y salio corriendo...

...

**Jajaja aqui acaba el 5to capitulo Take my Paw, jajaja ojala les alla gustado, la cancion original se llama "Take My Hand" de "Simple plan" del album "Simple plan", lean la letra, esta muy buena, igual para el prox capt les tendre algunas sorpresitas ^^ jajajaja, les recomiendo el fic "Legos Rojos" de mi amiga es muy bueno, clasificacion M, Death note, es un MxN [Matt x Near] y haunque la verdad Death Note no es mi favorito, igual es bueno el fic.**

Si conocen algún Licenciado en lo que les dije al inicio del fic, por favor, hagan que me contacte, que ocupo que corrijan algunos problemitas que tengo por aquí, jajaja se cuidan¡


End file.
